The Relic
by Myomi-chan
Summary: In a world ruled by intricately complex politics and equally fragile relationships, one lone Kumiho seeks the true meaning of what it is to be human. One-shot for now, will be continued if supported enough. Couples undecided.


**The Relic**

.

..

...

..

.

Myomi-chan

* * *

_Disclaimer: League of Legends characters and items mentioned in this story belong to Riot and the company's respective owners. I own nothing but the plot._

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

My name is Ahri.

Oh, I know. You're thinking along the lines of, _What can an animal tell me that I don't already know?_

But trust me. I know a _LOT_ more than you give me credit for. I have a story to tell. You'll listen, won't you?

Don't you trust me?

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

The day was, as expected, rainy. I told her it would be, but then again, Katarina doesn't take others words to heart all the time. Most of the time, actually. It's understandable, of course. But still, she knew.

"Shit!"

I cocked my head to the side, amused.

"Want to join me?" I asked teasingly, pulling my hood higher onto my head. "I'm sure there's room in my raincoat for two." I noted with a bit of irritation that this hood would impair my hearing, but shrugged it off. It couldn't be helped. And in this weather, vision would be much more important, anyway.

She practically growled at me as her summoner wheeled her off towards top lane. I laughed softly, cupping a crystalline flask in my left hand as I used my tails to help me step into my boots. Once I was ready, my summoner led me to the mid lane battle grounds. I hid in a bush, tails twitching in anticipation. The rain impeded my hearing and vision, but that was what the summoners were for.

They were our eyes and ears, and we were their pawns and knights, capturing rooks and dominating fields.

Purple glows began to appear, and my eyes narrowed as they clashed with blue.

_**"Minions. Ignore them. Wait for Teemo."**_

_Ah._ So I was against the little yordle. I did as requested, juggling my orb back and forth while waiting.

_**"Go,"**_ a voice whispered in the back of my mind. _**"Right in front of you. Go!"**_ I complied, launching forward, my orb already flying ahead of me. I felt it impact something once, then twice, and knew I'd hit Teemo. I squinted, positioning myself behind my minions to assess the situation.

_There._

His green hat and bright feathery adornment gave him away in the grey and bleak weather. I again launched my orb forward, passing through his minions. I missed him, but it didn't matter much this early on. I urged my army onwards, clashing with Teemo's second wave and narrowly dodging a poison dart aimed my way.

"You'll have to try harder, Yordle!" I called into the rain, cupping some loose strands of midnight-colored hair behind my ear. He didn't reply.

_**"He's invisible, I think,"**_ my summoner mumbled. I nodded, tossing my orb forward to finish off the rest of this wave. I uncorked my flask and drank a bit of the potion, restoring my mana.

_**"Kill Teemo, and then let's get Blue."**_

I nodded, running forwards as my summoner unlocked my Charm. I released my orb in the direction my summoner indicated, felt it pass halfway theough Teemo before returning to my open palm. I blew a kiss at his retreating form and landed some free hits on him. Then we exchanged a few blows before I retreated behind my diminishing army.

Wincing from the poisoned darts that had scraped me, I chugged some more of my potion down before releasing my orb at Teemo's army.

"Getting tired, Ahri?" I could practically hear the smirk in his tone. Mine was just as equally condescending.

"Just getting warmed up."

I disappeared into the rain, falling back to my next wave of minions as Teemo pushed forwards again. My summoner unlocked my Fox-fire just as Amumu joined me mid-lane.  
"Hi," I smiled coquettishly at him. His tears were undeterminable from the rain.

"Hi," he sobbed.

"Help me get Teemo and Blue," I offered. He nodded, summoners agreeing with us, and we pushed forward together. Teemo kept a safe distance between us, until I took a detour around a bush and some foliage, reappearing behind him. He barely had time to register his mistake before my Charm landed, and combined with Fox-fire, Amumu's bandage-stun and auto's, his HP was too low to outlast my final Orb of Deception. He collapsed in the mud, a purple fog surrounding his body to ward off minions and animals.

I looked away.

Even if it _was_ a temporary death, I could never stand to look in a dead Champion's eyes.

Amumu and I cleaned up the rest of Teemo's army before running together into the forest towards Blue.

_**"Careful,"**_ murmured my summoner. _**"Their Warwick is prowling."**_

I shivered. While for me, my evolution to being a half-human was magical and an almost natural progression, Warwick's forced and incomplete transformation always sent goosebumps all along my skin.

"Don't worry," I replied. "I'll sense him."

We reached Blue and released a series of attacks on him. Amumu held back to let my Fox-fire and Orb finish the creature off.

"Top needs me again," he said. I nodded.

"Watch out for Warwick," I called over my shoulder as I returned to my post in mid-lane. Teemo appeared shortly thereafter, feisty eyes narrowed at me.

"It's _ON,_ Ahri," he called into the rain. I replied with an intentionally alluring laugh, prepping my Orb of Deception.

"You'd better run, little guy."

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

"At least you carried, though."

Katarina released an upset huff as she plopped down at the bar. I slid onto the stool beside hers, saying nothing else as I waited for her reply.

"No," she said after ordering a drink. "Not by enough. And my _SUMMONER!_" She groaned. "_Idiot! _Building me like a _tank!_"

"You _WERE_ fighting Gar-"

"_DON'T,_" she hissed, "even finish that."

I laughed lightly, ordering a fruity cocktail. Behind us, Sona and the Minion band were warming up on-stage. Other Champions, also done with their duties for the day, were beginning to pour in the doors.

"Something wrong with Demacia?" I teased.

She sighed as her beer was placed in front of her. She tossed her head back, chugging straight from the bottle, ignoring the shot cup placed on the sleek, metal counter.

"I need to train harder," she said softly. She swirled the beer in her hand. "I need to be stronger."

"Than Garen?"

She glared at me before taking another long swig. I shrugged, recognizing that this was Katarina's way of signaling "end-of-discussion." My tails wriggled happily as my cocktail was placed in front of me. I sipped it lightly before sliding off my chair, drink in hand.

"I'll bring an extra raincoat next time, just in case," I teased lightly, noting the way the strobe lights made her red, wet hair even more dazzling. Without turning around, she flicked me off. I laughed at that, then turned, eyes sweeping the bar and club for others to chat with. My eyes met Lux's. I grinned, making my way towards her, and she waved.

"How's it going?" she asked.

"Great."

"I figured as much. You usually have good days, considering your mobility and low cooldowns." She raised her glass, and I joined her. "To winning!"

"To winning," I agreed, clinking glasses.

"Hey, leaving me out again, Lux?"

"Oh, Ez, _please,_" she laughed as the blonde joined us, his grin mischievous as he carried drinks over. He passed one off to her, and she took it with a nod of thanks. "Ahri and I were simply discussing our winning streaks."

Ezreal rolled his eyes.

"Don't get me started," he complained. "I had a _LOSING_ streak. Same summoner five times. _Should_ be illegal." He took a swig of his beer. "Hi, by the way." He nodded towards me, and I grinned in reply.

"Now, now, Ezreal," I chastised, "That's what you get for leaving us all so often to go on your little vacations."

He practically spluttered on his drink.

"They're _NOT_ vacations!" he whined. Lux giggled beside him; he spared a glare at her. "They're _EXCURSIONS_! Archeological explorations! Oh, c'mon," he snapped, "don't laugh at me, Fox- not you, too, Lux!"

"What's going on?"

Ezreal turned.

"Your sister thinks my explorations are _FUNNY_."

"My sister should show more respect to her friend."

Lux pouted.

"Garen, don't agree with his whimsical indulgences!"

"_WHIMSICAL?_" Ezreal shook his head. "Sometimes..."

"Speaking of indulgences," I said, "How did your last one go?"

"Eh, some traps here, some gold there." He shrugged. "The relics were fake, though." He lowered his voice excitedly. "But I _DID_ confirm the existence of something _MUCH_ more valuable."

"Are you allowed to talk about it?" asked Garen. "Sounds like something that should be kept quiet."

"Well, it doesn't matter much unless I actually _FIND_ it," Ezreal replied. "I'm not exactly sure _WHAT _it is, either. I know that the Noxians are after it, too." He scowled. "Which means I'LL find it first."

My interest was piqued. Ezreal seemed really excited about it, and he didn't get excited over too much besides his vacations.

"What does it do?" asked Lux.

"Supposedly," he said, voice low and conspiratorial, "It can destroy entire cities."

Lux's eyes widened.

"But that would require enormous amounts of power!"

"I know," Ezreal responded. "But it's real. The summon-"

"You really should be quieter, Ezreal," said a voice behind me. I blinked, just as startled as the others, and turned around. "The wind carries words farther than you'd think."

"Oh, Janna, you startled us," giggled Lux, approaching her friend. The two shared an embrace while Ezreal shrugged.

"All right, have it your way."

"How are you, Lux?" asked Janna. "As vibrant as ever, I see."

Lux laughed.

"I'm doing splendidly," she said. "I've had a winning streak, same as Ahri. How about you?"

"I've had my taste of both victory and defeat," responded Janna. "Although I assure you, I probably didn't lose as much as Ezreal."

"I'm _POPULAR_, okay?" he grumbled. "It happens!"

"That it does, my young friend," agreed Garen, his baritone laughter booming. "I think I'll leave you all now in exchange for some calmer company."

I smirked, following his eyes to the bar.

"I think you mean feistier."

Garen laughed again.

"At any rate, I'll see you all later."

"Bye!"

"See you!"

I simply continued grinning, watching as he approached Katarina. I turned and nodded to the friends.

"I think I'll be leaving you now, as well," I said. "I have some more mingling to do." My tails flicked. "And possibly a duet with Sona."

"It seems I've scared everyone away," laughed Janna. "Go where the winds take you, Ahri."

"Yeah, later!" said Lux. Ezreal waved obnoxiously at my retreating form. My eyes were already roaming the room again, looking for others to chat with. Wukong said he would be coming...

I frowned, scanning the room again.

Master Yi and Lee Sin aren't here, either, I thought. Maybe they're having a channel-your-chi session? It wasn't impossible. I knew them (especially Wukong) well enough to know that it certainly wasn't out of the question. I smiled in spite of myself. Wukong had been a friend of mine since day one of joining the League. We just clicked, the sort of friendship that was probably destined to be from the moments we were born. It didn't take much effort, and besides that, it made sense. We were both more attuned to nature and our primal sides than most of our wholly-human counterparts. But unlike me, Wukong went on to have many more friends. He was the sort of creature who could give his trust freely and quickly, and his amicable personality made friendship come easily to him. I differed. I recognized that each person in the League had their own ulterior motives for joining, not all of which were associated with loyalty or goodness. Everyone had an angle, so to speak.

So I acquainted myself with everyone, but let very few into my heart. I was naturally curious, but my human half was naturally suspicious.

I sighed, leaving my empty glass on an empty table. I slid into an accompanying chair, choosing to wait and observe before leaping back into socializing. Lux, Ezreal and Janna were dancing together, laughing at Lux's attempts at swinging her hips. Katarina and Garen seemed to be arguing. Not unusual for them. My eyes skimmed over the two Yordles dancing together and passed over Kayle and Pantheon, who were chatting quietly where the lights were dimmer, finally landing on Sona. Our eyes met, and she raised her eyebrows in a silent question. I smirked, and that was the only confirmation she needed. She waited until I'd made my way backstage before starting up a tune she and I had rehearsed a few days before, during a free period we both had between summonings.

_Finding Wukong will have to wait a few hours._

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: I only started playing League a few months ago, in September (I think). But I've absolutely fallen in love with Ahri. To me, her lore is filled with unspoken determination and implied strength and desire. She herself is the embodiment of seduction and strategy, and I hope that comes through in this!**

**I have a few ideas for this story. Not saying I'll continue it, but I gave myself the opportunity to do so. (Yes, it has everything to do with what Ez is looking for.) Sorry if I got something wrong - I don't know much more about League than character's lores, but I'd like to keep this as canon as possible, so please let me know if I need to correct something!**

**I have no preference for couples right now. I'm pretty open to Ahri being with anyone. Ez is listed because he's important, not necessarily because they'll be a couple. I'll make a poll if this is popular enough to continue. That being said, please leave your thoughts and comments in a review! Faves are also appreciated!**

** Thanks very much, and I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
